Episode 4: Deus Ex S.A.M?
this is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultra Force. Plot/Script Diego is seen working in his motorcycle and programming the main panel at the same time, Kevin and Ben enter. (Ben): Diego, what are you doing out here? Let’s go or we are going to be late for Gwen karate match. (Diego): What am I doing?! I’m repairing my ride for the second time. (Kevin): wait I though you fixed it once? (Diego): well…I don’t know how but last week, I found it shredded into pieces in the middle of a street. Anyway you guys should go now, I’ll catch up with you guys as soon as I can. (Ben): ok, but don’t be late Ben and Kevin take off in their cars, and then Diego goes back to work. He grabs a package which contains technology from his home universe. '' (Diego opens package): alright let’s see what we got here. ''He notices that there are a lot of manuals in colors red, yellow, black and so on. He grabs one that has the word “WARNING!” in red. '' (Diego): umm…caution…blah, blah, blah…do NOT mess with default settings…Control+alt+delete…Come on!! I don’t need instructions for this, I’m pretty sure I know how to do this without any assistance. ''He moves some books around until he gets to the bottom of the package. There it lays a small, shiny disk. He inserts the disk into the panel and a sign appears in the screen that’s says, “Download ETA=3.6h” '' (Diego): Wow this is going take a lot of time. activate cloak! ''And the bike goes invisible '' (Diego): well I’ll better go to Gwen’s match. ''Diego goes off screen and the motorcycle’s invisible panel flashes red for a moment then the THEME SONG plays. The scene fades in with some light poles and an electric wave moving through them at great velocity, the camera changes to a karate building where people is seen entering to see the karate matches, then the electric wave goes from the light pole to the ground and it morphs into Diego, he enters the area and finds Ben and Kevin (with popcorn) in the stands, he sits besides Kevin. (Diego to Kevin): can I have some popcorn? Kevin moves his popcorn away from Diego and keeps eating. Meanwhile Gwen and her opponent salute each other and then they assume fighting poses and the fight starts, Gwen throws a couple of punches followed by a high kick, but her opponent protects herself from all the hits. She then proceeds to break Gwen’s defense with her open palms, and pushes her back with a spinning kick, Gwen stands up, runs towards her opponent and launches some back kicks, but the opponent evades all of them and with a great timing she does a slide kick and knocks Gwen down again. '' ''At this point Gwen is getting frustrated, she stands up with a really angry expression in her face then her eyes glow pink for a fraction of a second. No one notices this but Diego because of his powers, his face changes from entertain to concern, then he uses his telepathy. '' (Diego to Gwen with telepathy): Gwen you need to calm down, before you injured somebody (Gwen thoughts): wait are you in my mind?! Get out?! (Diego thoughts): Gwen! Watch out! ''Gwen turns to her opponent. (Gwen thoughts): wha— Then get knocked out of the ring by a kick from her opponent. This costs Gwen her match and her chance to get in the semi-finals. '' ''Gwen gets angry and walks out of the arena, then Kevin, Ben and Diego catch up to her outside. '' (Kevin): Gwen, are you ok? What happened? (Gwen): I’ll tell you what happened!! Diego happened!! (Ben): what?! (Gwen): he used telepathy on me in the middle of the match and broke my concentration. (Kevin): is this true? (Diego): yes, I did used telepathy but I did it to tell her to relax. He was getting so angry that her anodite powers were exposing, if she had throw another punch, it could’ve also shot mana with it. (Gwen): but I was under control (Diego): no you were not. (Ben): alright let’s drop this argument. Anyone want to go to the movies? (Diego): actually, there is something I want to point out for you guys. (Kevin): Point out? (Diego): ever since I got here, I have noticed that none of you really use technique when fighting, or used your powers in a real poor manner, OR get easily frustrated if you guys start to lose. (Ben): what are you trying to say? (Diego): all I’m saying is that you guys need to have an open mind. You limit you selves too a very small arsenal of fight moves or use of powers, and overtime it becomes very predictable for villains when ever thy fight you. Then you guys start losing you patience, get frustrated, and somehow barely, barely win. (Ben): are you seriously giving ''us, a lecture on how to use our powers. We''have saved the entire universe once. We are the A team, not rookies! (Kevin): and ''we''have been in this business for almost 6-years now. (Diego): so? I have saved ''my''universe thrice and I been on this for 9-years. But that doesn— (Gwen): are you implying that we don’t do our best to help people, that we’re not giving our best efforts to save our love ones. (Diego annoyed): yes, why not? You guys are so predictable that I think anyone could take you in a battle. ''Ben Gets up to Diego’s face '' (Ben): that sounds like a challenge (Diego cocky tone): maybe it is. (Gwen mad): challenge accepted. ''The scene changes with the team is in the forest,far far away from Bellwood. (Diego): alright let’s do this. Diego assumes a fight pose. Ben transforms in Diamondhead, Gwen and Kevin assumes poses as well. '' (Diego to Company): alright let me guess, Kevin is going to absorb the ground beneath him, Gwen is going to shoot mana ray or mana ball at me, and Diamondhead is going to shoot crystals at me. (Diamondhead): alright!! That is it!! ''He hits the ground with his fist and crystals grow from the ground going towards Diego, he evades them. Diego hit his fists creating a very bright flash of light leaving Gwen, Kevin, and Diamondhead temporally blind. He uses his super speed and knocks everybody to the ground. He goes to where Gwen is. '' (Diego to Gwen): so what are you going to do whenever you recover your eyesight? Are you going to throw some mana discs at me? ''Gwen still blind, and very furious, turns to where Diego’s voice is coming from. '' (Gwen): ''Adfishio Patentuia!! The spell shoots multiple mana blast, but Diego teleports to evade them, and then Diego goes to Diamondhead. '' (Diego to Diamondhead): What's the matter champ?? I thought you were a big league’s player? And you are already in the ground. ''Diamondhead quickly grows crystals from the ground trapping Diego’s feet. Diamondhead then morphs his right arm into a big blade and charges against Diego, but Diego makes a shield before impact, Diamondhead on the other hand has gone berserk on Diego’s shield, landing hit after hit, the shield starts to get unstable, then Diamondhead lands one last hit on shield, breaking it. Diamondhead hit Diego with a growing crystal column from the ground sending him towards Kevin. Kevin grabs Diego by the neck in mid-air. And with his free hand he poses as if he’s going to hit him, but he doesn’t. (Diego): you’re not going to punch me. (Kevin): no, I won’t. (Diego): too bad, because I won’t hold back. Diego then shoot a LASER-like beam from his eyes to Kevin’s face, Kevin let go of Diego from the pain, and then Diego throws an upper cut hit to Kevin’s jaw knocking him down far away. '' (Gwen): Kevin!! ''Kevin stands up with a line of blood running from his mouth, and then he absorbs extra ground to grow his fists beyond normal size. He punches the ground creating a fissure towards Diego. Diego jumps out of its path. Now he is facing all three heroes. '' (Diego): well I’m glad you guys have got my point. ''But the three walk towards him like they didn’t listen. '' (Diego): guys?...guys?! Are you listening? ''Then Gwen catapults Kevin towards Diego, Diego is too slow to react and Kevin lands a punch in the Diego’s chest. '' (Diego): AAHHH!!!!! Ok….ok that was clever, but let’s save those moves for the bad guys. (Diamondhead): no!! You said you could take us, now you have to prove it. ''Diamondhead slams his Ultimatrix. '' (Bigchill): Bigchill!! (Slams Ultimatrix again) Ultimate Bigchill!! ''Ult. Bigchill shoots ice-flames to Diego in it gets his right hand, this makes Diego weaker. Diego breaks the ice and teleports behind a rock. '' (Diego breathing heavily): esto es malo, muy malo! I think I really pushed it way too far this time. ''Then the rock behind him explodes, he get knocked again. Diego shoots an electric ray to company but Gwen counters. '' (Gwen): ''Merchcus Veridactus!! This spell overpowers Diego’s ray sending him straight into the ground, making a hole. '' (Gwen to Diego): if you want to brag about how powerful you are, then you got to be prepared for the fact that your opponents might be stronger than you. (Diego): well good thing I’m stronger than you then. ''Diego stands up, then multiplies into 3 of him. '' (Diego 1 with guilty tone): I didn’t want it to be like this, guys. I’m sorry but… (Diego 2 shock fists): if you guys want to take it so personaly, then.... (Diego 3 with smirk): les voy a dar una leccion que nunca olvidaran. ''Diego 2 uses super speed and punches Kevin. Diego 1 shoots various lighting rays to Gwen, and she barely can evade them. Diego 3 uses supers speed as well to make a tornado right where Ult. Bigchill was floating, Ult. Chill loses control for a moment. Gwen rapidly grabs Diego 2 with mana and uses him to hit Diego 1, they both go flying through the air with the momentum of the throw. '' (Diego 3): wow! Eso es fantastico! Ahh! ''He gets hit by the other two Diegos, and then they all stand up. '' (Diego 1 nervous): so what’s the plan here? (Diego 3 light up): no tengo ni la menor idea! Ben y Kevin son mas fuertes! y no creo ser capaz de golpear a una mujer. (Diego 2): yeah, I noticed! Try harder! ''Ult. Bigchill transforms into NRG. '' (NRG): NRG!! (Gwen): ''Thrasius!! NRG shoots his heat ray at the mana crystal and instead of reflecting the ray it simplifies the power of it striking Diego 1 pushing him to Diego 2 and then Diego 3 merging them as one again. Once all the dust dissipated Kevin, Ben, and Gwen stroke Diego at the same time sending him very, very up high in the air, right back at Bellwood. '' ''As he is falling in Bellwood the cloak motorcycle’s monitor detects Diego’s bio-signature in a close radius, as well as his vitals which are tremendously low. SAM (the motorcycle) activates his main security protocol “Protect, and Destroy” but by doing this, its downloading is interrupted in mid-progress. Now there is a potential mechanical threat in attack mode with an incomplete programming. '' ''Gwen, Kevin and Ben arrive to the crash site where Diego is. '' (Diego): oh…my head. (Kevin pops fingers) had enough? (Diego): see! This is what I was talking about! Every time you guys start to lose in a battle, you get angry and lose control of your selves! (Ben): what were you expecting?! You cross the line back there, man! You think we’ll just sit back do nothing, while all of this mockery is rob in our faces?! (Diego): I was ''expecting''that you guys will get the message about using you power more efficiently, but I guess we need to work on anger management first! (Kevin sarcastically): you know what? you’re right. People manage anger by punching stuff, right? (Grabs Diego by his t-shirt to face level) maybe this will canalize my anger. (Gwen): also karma will be at work! ''Then out of the blue SAM arrives to the site and everybody notices it. '' (SAM): user located… (Sees Kevin threaten Diego with a clenched fist)…ALERT!…ALERT!(then locks Kevin’s face) target locked…firing main weapon! ''Then shoots a LASER at them, Diego and Gwen react fast and make an electrical and mana shield combination, but the laser breaks it. '' (Kevin): what is that thing?! (Diego): my ride. ''Then the bike charges at them, Ben transforms into Humungousaur and holds the bike back. '' (Diego): Ben! Don’t do that! ''The bike heats up and burns Humungousaur then shoots him with a rocket. Then Kevin attacks with a metal blade and cut a piece of the motorcycle, but it regenerates then shoots a LASER from one of the headlights to Kevin. '' (Diego) Deactivate! (But the bike is still attacking) HTO032 unit vehicle deactivate!! (Nothing happens) this is bad! ''The bike is about to cut Gwen with a chainsaw but Diego jump on it and lets a short radio EMP go off. '' (Diego): that's going to hold it for now, but not for long! (Humungousaur detransforms): why is it attacking us? (Diego): you must have had triggered some kind of “user defense system.” (Kevin): user defense? (Diego): it means that the A.I. thinks I’m in danger. ''The motorcycle recovers from the E.M.P. and rapidly shoots a LASER from a turret to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. But Diego jumps in front of the LASER and the impact it’s so brutal that he passes out. '' (Ben): NO! (Transforms into Rath) Lemme tell you something, Robot bike!! No one hurts Rath’s friends!! ''Rath charges against the bike, but the bike repulses him with a sonic blast. Gwen and Kevin approaches from behind and try to attack the bike, the bike extends its front tire extremity and punches all of them with one hit. '' ''The bike then morphs into a more humanoid robot form. Rath, Kevin, and Gwen are all together in a corner, they are about to engage the robot. But instead they all look each other for 2 firm seconds, and then they run in different directions. Rath slams the Ultimatrix. '' (Big chill) Big chill! Hey you piece of junk! Over here! ''The bike targets Big Chill, but Kevin cuts one of the bike’s leg with a metal blade, the bike targets Kevin but Gwen penetrates the bike’s back with a beam of mana, the bike grabs Gwen with a metal rope, but big chill froze it, then Kevin breaks it. '' ''The bike shoots a missile at them, Gwen makes a dome shield. Big Chill flies at the bike while intangible, and phases through it freezing the internal parts. Kevin morphs both arms into a massive spear and Gwen throw him at the bike, the impact shreds the bike into pieces. '' ''All that is left it’s the bike’s head. Gwen is about to destroy it but Diego says. '' (Diego): wait…that’s a lot of money right there…don’t pulverize it. ''The scene fades into the junk yard. Diego has the bikes head hook up to a laptop and company is behind him. (Ben): you sure this will work? (Diego): Technically? yes! The reboot should reinitiate its systems, and also wipe out all previous data taken. (Kevin): I still think it’s a bad idea to reinitiate the shredder machine that almost killed us. (Gwen) why did you integrated all those weapons for any ways? You have powers? (Diego): I though it will be a good idea to have some extra back up, just in case. (Ben): and the A.I? (Diego): intelligence to coordinate us better. (Kevin): hello? Did anyone hear me? All of those in favor to not let it wake up and kill us, because no one it that dumb say I…I (Ben and Gwen): I! (Diego) What? Veto! Not vote (Ben) Diego! It is obvious that the defensive systems are too sensitive, next time it can injure a civilian. (Diego): No, there was an outside factor that caused this incident to occur. (Kevin) but you don’t even know what the malfunction was, it could of have been software or hardware. (Diego): that’s why I’m looking at the manual right now. (Gwen): I don’t think this is worth the risk. (Diego reading manual): in case of malfunction or error DO NOT reboot… (Goes to computer) cancel! Cancel! Cancel! Diego stopped the reboot right at 99% of completion. (Diego) Phew! ''That was close. (Gwen): wow! Really? (Diego reading): to successfully reinitiate the systems, transfer main A.I. core data to an isolated device and reboot…ok I’ll just transfer it to my laptop… (Kevin): If this doesn’t work..! (Diego): then we’ll take down for sure….by the way…you guys did great earlier against it. You guys did learn something after all. ''Then the laptop’s screen flashes the words “Transfer Completed” then a voice speaks. '' (SAM): hello! And thank you for activating the…wait…where am I? (Diego): in my laptop. (Ben): why did you attack us earlier? (SAM): earlier…oh yes…I’m sorry! A “User Thread Alarm” was triggered while my main programming was uploading. The “Protect, and Destroy” mode interrupted that process making me active, but with an incomplete program. I was aware of what was happening, but unable to abort the attack. (Diego): well that’s a relief…SAM meet Gwen, Ben, and kev. Gwen, Ben, kevin meet SAM our A.I. ally. (Kevin) yes, we met. (Ben): so is ''she''cool? (Diego) as cool, as she ever was. (Ben) why does that, doesn’t inspire confidence on me? ''Camera fades out ''THE END. Characters Heores *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Diego Azules Villans *S.A.M (corrupted) Aliens Used Ben *Diamondhead *Bigchill (2X) *Ult. Bigchill *NRG *Humongasaur *Rath Spells Used Gwen *Thrasius *Adfishio Patentuia *Merchcus Veridactus Major Events *S.A.M. offically joins the team. *The gang fights diego for the second time Trivia *There is Spanish in the episode Writer's Notes *none Episodes '''Previous episode' Next episode The Bigger Story TBA Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultra Force